Renesmee's Struggle
by ForeverDancerGirl
Summary: "I knew they would stop at nothing to get us. I didn't know how far "nothing" was until today." Half of Nessie Cullen's family has been taken and it's up to her to get them back. It's one 10 yr old half vampire against the Volturi and she's not giving up!


**Summary: "I knew they would stop at nothing to get us. I didn't know how far "nothing" was until today." Half of Nessie Cullen's family has been taken and it's up to her to get them back. It's one 10 yr old half vampire against the Volturi and she's not giving up!**

**Okay, for all of you reading my other stories, I'm sorry but they're gonna be put on hold for a while. I love this plot, and for the first time I know exactly the way things are gonna go. Now that that is over, enjoy. **

Renesmee's Struggle

I always knew they would stop at nothing to get us, but I just didn't know how far "nothing" was until today.

It all started at breakfast. Well, I should say _my_ breakfast. None of my family eats, and Jake wasn't here this morning. I'm only ten, but I look about fifteen. Lucky me. I was eating an apple and awaiting Daddy to come to the main house. He and I were going to work on my piano lessons. "Hey Nessie, darling. Are you ready?" Dad asked as he walked in with a new book in his hand. I read what it said and found out today we were working on the music of Bach.

About half-way through the lesson, Momma comes in. She sits down and listens to me play. She does this a lot. She says I may just be a piano prodigy, like my dad. I love the piano, even though it's a little out dated. I was just hitting the ending note, when my father looks up. "What is it, Dad?" I ask. He doesn't answer. I look at Mom and she has the same look in her golden eyes. She sniffs the air, and so do I. It's faint to me, but it must be very potent to them. They're senses are slightly better than mine since they're full vampires and I'm not.

"Go get your aunts and uncles, Nessie," Dad says. "No. If something is about to happen, I'm gonna stay here and fight with you," I say in return. "No, you're not. Go Renesmee. Now," he replies. "No! I wanna fight with you! I'm tired of being the little girl that can't take care of herself. I'm not human, Dad, and even more, I'm not weak!" I yell. "You're so stubborn! Renesmee Carlie Cullen, GO!" he yells. Daddy's never yelled at me before. I glare at him for 2.3 seconds, then turn and walk away.

Right as I'm walking down the hall I realize the whole family, except for us three, had gone hunting. A few seconds after this thought, I hear a window shatter in the piano room. I run to the door, and when I get there and hesitate at the door. And I swear that's the reasons this is all happening. I shouldn't have hesitated. There's smashing and the sound of my beautiful baby grand being torn to little, teeny tiny piano shreds. My mom cries out, "Edward!" And right then I know I should break down the door and run to my father's aid. But I don't. I hesitated, again. Two minutes later it's completely silent. I finally gather my nerve, and turn the knob.

Nothing, no horror movie, bad memory, or any of Emmett's so called "scary stories", could have prepared me for what I saw. My beautiful piano was in ruins. The simple black rose wallpaper that inhabits the walls of our new house was ripped down. Pieces of my father and mother's clothing were everywhere. Don't get me wrong though. They so DID NOT get there butts kicked. There were pieces of black cloth strewed everywhere and I could have swore I saw a finger in the middle of the debris. By the look and smell of things, there were more than 5 attackers. That means each of my parent' could have taken on two, then ganged up on the last one. Of course, it probably didn't happen that way. They still lost, it was two versus five. Unfair match, but who said life was fair? Sitting in the debris of my piano is where Aunt Rose and Emmett found me. When they saw the room Rosalie held in a scream and Emmett ran straight to me. Rosie joined him seconds later. I felt like a zombie, but I asked a few questions.

Like, where was Esme and Carlisle and Alice and Jazzy. They said they stayed behind, the reason the two of them were home is because earlier in the week they'd gone hunting and weren't hungry any more. I couldn't stand. I missed my parents. I loved them more than my own life. I wouldn't stand for this. I felt detached, like a zombie, yet I had this feeling of hatred of revenge for the people who did this. Oh listen to me! I sound like I don't know who did this. I know who it was. I know it was the Volturi. And they're going to pay. Rosie and Emm took turns sitting with me. I didn't cry, I wanted to so badly but I just couldn't summon the tears, I didn't scream, no matter how badly I wanted to I couldn't find my voice. I just sat. On my bed. Staring at the wall.

We'd been waiting for the others for hours now, but they never showed. We tried to call them but they're phones weren't working. I was half asleep when I heard my wonderful Esme scream. She sounded like she was sobbing. I jumped up from my bed and ran down stairs to figure out what had happen to make my grandmother cry. It was then that I realized that she must have found out about Mom and Dad. I was almost down the third, and final, flight when I realized I didn't smell Alice or Jasper. I ran twice as fast.

I won't go through the horrid details. Half of my family was stolen from me that night. My parents, and my aunt and uncle. I knew, then and there that I wouldn't let them get away with this. I would get them back, and I know how cheesy this is but I meant it: I'll get them back if it's the last thing I do. If I fail, I'll die trouble.

But I knew even then, that this was only the beginning of my struggle. Things were about to get much, much tougher.

**This is just the prologue, so get ready! I hope you enjoyed it and I think this is gonna be my best story yet. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


End file.
